Coders
[[ASQ|'ASQ for Non-Programmers]] Designers Decoders Documentors Resources Spec Latest Developments New http://web.archive.org/web/20050908043128/http://www.jennifermadden.com/scripts/vrs.png * ASQ Code always contains a running generic program eg. Backbase * There is no Console. A console is run inside a working program * Instructions are not case sensitive but may be changed * Code can be created in a text editor and added to the wiki coding environment * Code is colour coded, Character case version and formatted in various ways * Code is changed with the use of stylesheets * Unknown words are spell checked * Existing language syntax can be mix and matched Links: Program transformation To be bootstrapped or started in an existing language, heavy promotion of two key elements has occured during the last few months: * A stable Operating System environment * A programming language base These are both encompassed in Puppy Linux, which now becomes one of our core technologies. At the present time the languages easily available in Puppy are: * 'C' including the idiosyncratic interpreted/compiled '''Tinycc' * The Linux batch language using Ash (cut down Bash) * Perl for CGI programming * Tcl a powerful and simple interpreted language * Lua * Gambas a developing compiled Basic * Puppy Basic * wxBasic * X-Basic compatible across Linux and MS Windows 3.1 onward * XUL an XML application builder using the Gecko engine which includes Firefox and Mozilla * Ajax a RIA javascript methodology We shall be using XUL to bootstrap ASQ What does Example Code look like? ( This example coded by ) Hello World (this is how it works in Curl and ASQ) (Notice the brackets for comments - there is at least one assembler that uses such a system) 2 + 4 = ? (we have no need for beginning and end - duh! top and bottom are indicative of that) Do from here variable called variable1 = 100 (if variable is named v=100 this would be an equal way of expressing this in ASQ If the language is not sure of your style or template ASQ asks) PRINT variable1 (print is as acceptable as just placing the command on the line) to here 15 times Q: How does ASQ improve this code? :A: By using drop down menus to change variable1 eg Var1, <> Why does ASQ also understand this? Do 15 times from here is 100 PRINT variable1 to here Q: The above example is using two names for the same variable? :A: ASQ would change the code Do 15 times from here is "100" PRINT variable1 to here :A: Because it understands the command which it might display as or Q: But the <> are not displayed? :A: Sure but they could be - the code is variable, it could be colour coded but saved differently for text only save Q: Does ASQ use one instruction per line? :A: My version would Q: What if I wished to write the program like this? For x = 1 to 15 variable called variable1 = 100 Printf variable1 Next or this For x=1 to 15 ; v=100 ; Printf v ; Next :A: It will be interesting to find out how the language develops into a n ASQ standard :A: Common ways to program would mean equivalents eg would be the same Q: So there is no common language? :A: The common language will emerge as the preferred usage of language components develop ASQ-U ASQ for Developers What happens during an ASQ Query? Coder: Display image.png (the image will be looked for on available resources) ASQ: Display here? (or click and drag and resize) Coder: Create menu ASQ: New? Submenu? Here? Coder: (click on option or types in) Simple Examples (awaiting development) Interpreted or compiled Simple Hello World C like dialect Dialect Pascal like dialect C like printf "Hello World" Full Hello World ---- Contact: @ Ed.Jason gmail.com ASQ WebSite Category:Programming